The Sway of Things
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: so this is an eclare fanfic where thier relationship is under a lot of pressure with Fitz back better than it sounds plz R&R and this is my first eclare story so go easy on me plz ty enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 comprimise

_**The sway of things**_

chapter 1

Clare's pov

As I walked home from school, yes walked home, because I refused to ride with Eli because of his unfair treatment of Fitz at the dot this afternoon. I thought about our current state in our relationship and what I should do about the whole Fitz returns thing. Eli was mad, no really mad at Fitz for almost stabbing him at "a night in Vegas" but you know what he wasn't exactly innocent, poisoning someone, yeah real funny Eli. I don't know who to side with, I would be with Eli but when he said "**As your boyfriend my job is to protect you!"** It kinda scared me and Fitz did sound like he was actually sorry. You know this wouldn't be an issue if Eli would just listen to Fitz or even just listen to me.

Eli's pov

I honestly don't know what I did wrong, I can't bring myself to forgive Fitz and that's final. and really I'm pissed at Clare for forgiving him so easily after he almost stabbed me. I don't know what she was thinking and I don't understand how she can't understand I have to protect her no matter what. All the same I just wanna have Clare see things my way and

get our relationship back to the way it was. I slammed the front door shut and turned on my computer and put on my ipod with a headphone in one ear and was listening to my favorite song by Dead Hand when a my IM popped up on my computer screen.

Clare9.0- Eli we need to talk

Mortygolds- what about?

Clare9.0- us and Fitz ... why can't you just accept his apology?

mortygolds- Hmm... let me think- oh yea probably because he almost stabbed me!

Clare9.0- why do you have to make things difficult!,just forgive and forget that's what I did it's much easier

mortygolds- I'm not making anything difficult!, I'm not forgiving him at least not until he does something more than just apologizes to me.

clare9.0- and what exactly would that something be?

Mortygolds- leave Degrassi forever

clare9.0- Eli!, that's just mean and completely unrealistic

I wanted this to end so I did what I knew would stop this and lighten the mood at the same time.

Mortygolds- fine I'll forgive him

clare9.0- finally!

Mortygolds- but your going to owe me

clare9.0- oh is that so

mortygolds- yep

Clare9.0- I'm really sorry but I have to go before my parents kill each other... I'll txt u later

Mortygolds- ok blue eyes... you still owe me though

Clare's pov

I signed off then I was so relieved that Eli had agreed to forgive Fitz and I understood just what he ment by "owe" him. I was going to give Eli a surprise I slipped on my coat and put a note on the table for my parents - went over to Eli's to study,be back before 11. love,clare. I then locked the door and began jogging down the sidewalk to Eli's house.

_**chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2 surprise?

Chapter 2 - surprise!

Eli's pov

I sighed lightly as I signed off the computer and wandered up to my bedroom sitting on the edge of desk. I still hadn't figured out why I had said I'd forgive Fitz, I guess I just wanted to please Clare. In the end though I didn't know if I really honestly bring myself to forgive him, I mean if he had of slipped a quarter of an inch then he would of stabbed me in the arm. Part of me was pretty pissed at Clare for forgiving him so easily, I wanted with all my heart for our relationship to work, but this was one thing that I couldn't tolerate.

Clare's pov 

I walked up Eli's front steps and knocked on his door a few times, no reply, I sighed and then rang the doorbell. Eli opened the door a minute later and seemed as I had expected surprised to see me there. He looked angrier than I had imaged though and I didn't understand why, because he had given in and said he would forgive Fitz. Just when I thought he was trying to get me to go away he gestured with his left hand for me to come inside and closed the door behind me. " Eli, are you ok?" I asked with a confused expression that he returned back " Yeah... fine, why?" he asked trying to sound indifferent but he didn't fool me by now I knew something was up it was just a matter of figuring out what that something was.


End file.
